


Rachel.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Set around season one episode's five and six.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, you know what the plan is rachel, or do you want me to go over it again!!"

"No David i think that i've got it?! You want me to make kayleigh jealous and get john away from her". 

"That's right since this. Carshare scheme,started his head has been full of happy hippy claptrap shit"! Another part of his anatomy has been doing the thinking for him. 

"DOES, Cath know about this dave?" 

"Christ No! She'd have my bollocks for earrings if she found out?" 

"So you want john back on the darkside again then dave!" 

"Too right. Rachel, his work has been suffering, everytime he's on the shopfloor, all he does is stand and stare at. Kayleigh," making eyes at her enough to make you sick.  
"That and a backlog of. Disciplinary's, he's meant to have carried out", head office is starting too take notice! The last thing, i need right now. 

"Don't worry. Dave, I'll use my womanly whiles, too tempt. John and get him away from that man stealing bitch!" 

"l,thought you two were friendly", we are but she's been round the block and it's time for payback?

"Whoa, you just have to make her jealous!"

"How's the arm? Agony. 

"I,felt a right arsehole, sat in stocktake with this arm in a sling."

I,see you were chatting to your friend Rachel. "

"Yep" 

"What did she want?! Nowt." 

"I,was telling her about my accident, what happened this morning." 

"Did she offer to kiss it better? No,but she did ask me if i fancied a drink sometime." 

"What?! She asked me if i fancied going for a drink." 

"Well. I, hope you told her where to go." 

"What's rattled your cage? Just didn't think you went for that type?" 

"And what type's that? Slutty." 

"She'd go with anything with a pulse." 

"Thanks!"


	2. cath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words and music: 
> 
> The Bluebells / Universal Music.

"Rachel's plan to make. Kayleigh, jealous was starting too work" by the look on her face, as she drove John home from work after she had waved them both goodnight. "Poor John she thought you'll get no sympathy their?" 

She had started watching for. John and Kayleigh to arrive in the morning, have their little chat before getting out of his red fiat, heading to the staff entrance, she held the door open for him saying. "Good morning Mr Redmond" noticing that, she was trailing behind as usual. Rachel, deliberately let the door shut behind her,saying. "Sorry Kayleigh didn't see you there!". 

Timing her breaks to make sure that, she was sat next to. John at the same table, in the staff canteen making small talk about work, deliberately touching his right hand when. Kayleigh came through the door and having to sit with elsie! "Here, Kayleigh what's that blonde bimbo playing at?" I,thought you and. Mr Redmond had thing going on! So did i elsie, i'll scratch that bitches eyes out if she makes a move on him. Look at him, "like the cat that got the cream?"

John headed back to his office. And sat down a bit confused, after the other day when he had hurt his left arm,all. Kayleigh did was laugh at him. "No Sympathy their john he thought" saying to kayleigh the other night you're always on at me, " John, you need to meet someone, "you can't spend the rest of your life on your own," when i finally get a sniff,you go berserk. 

It had been a long time since he had interest from, from two women in him. But he had been around long enough to know that. "Rachel was up too something!" he had heard the rumours, that she was trying to shag her way up the ladder. No wonder Ian hardie had taken, that management job.

"What, you smiling at John", he heard. Caths voice asking him, nothing much just remembered that conversation we had a few months back, and how you persuaded me to sign up for. Carshare scheme, a lot of persuading you mean John! You trying too side track the subject by singing along to the. Bluebells, "Yeah remember that now." 

Cath, woa,woa,  
It takes a lot to make me laugh, woa,woa,  
You led me up the garden path  
It takes a lot to make me laugh 

As I said before. John, you were with" Anna and I was with Paul?" So it would never have worked, anyway you're such a miserable bas....Oi, watch it hilton, i'm your boss remember, "well remember john who it was that matched you up with. Kayleigh" if it had been up to anyone else, you'd been buddied up with. Elsie! 

So don't forget, "when you ask her to marry you, don't forget the invite!" Phssst, as that'll ever happen?


	3. Kayleigh.

"Oh ~ Mand!"~ Christ. Kayleigh what have you done now? 

"Well,you know. John", what your john! The "john who you never shut up about" 

"Yes, no need to be sarcastic ~ Amanda". 

"What about him! ~ Kayleigh". 

"Well the other day when you were getting your legs done private!" 

"Go on then ~ kayleigh" 

"I, might have accidentally on purpose not told him about. Alfie and Chloe", and how we were dropping them off at school. 

"How did he react to having. The horrors in the car then," 

"It didn't seem to faze him". Anyway, he had forgotten to post a birthday card for his. Nana Rose, we were stuck at traffic lights, he said I'm gonna do this! John got out of the car ran too the post box at the lights, on the way back. He tripped up and fell hurting his arm, before i knew it the kids were laughing and i joined in. 

"Shit a brick ~ Kayleigh so you didn't show him any sympathy then?"

"I, did suggest he go to. A&E, and get his arm xrayed". 

"Anyway, he said he'd just power on through it!" 

"At, the end of the shift i was waiting for him at his car, talking to our. Keiran and i noticed that he was talking to. Rachel, who was getting a bit too friendly?. 

"I,asked him if she had offered to kiss his arm better,he said no but. She had asked him out for a drink!" 

"That's what happens ~ kayleigh, you spend too much time fancing. Ted 2, did you call him that, rachel got in their first." 

"Do you love him ~ kayleigh!," yes of course. Does he know that, I think so. 

"I, think it might be too late, that bitch. Rachel is always waiting for him", when we arrive at work, she holds the door open for him and deliberately let's it go! When I'm about to go through, saying sorry. Kayleigh, I didn't see you there. 

"Sort that bitch out. Kayleigh", go all. Ellen Ripley on her? 

"What do you mean. Mandy." 

"Get away from him you bitch!" 

"Anyway you looking forward to moving in, with me and steve on. Saturday."

"Suppose" 

"Did you get that. Heart shaped lamp you were after? No, they were sold out." 

"Maybe, your. John will surprise you and get it for you!" 

"You've got two copies of that now 48 cd, haven't you! Yea why" 

"Then pick a song that tells him how you feel about him" and write something on a post it note suggesting he play that track?. 

"Ask him on. Monday, if he listened to it, that way you'll know if he's interested.


End file.
